the_dinosaur_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyroraptor
|Deaths caused = One Tarascosaurus (Indirectly) One Dwarf Tarascosaurs }} ''Pyroraptor ''(olympic fire thief) is a genus of dromaeosaurid that lived approximately 70.6 Million Years Ago in the Campanion-Masstrichian stages of the Late Cretaceous. Its one known species, P. olympius, was a main character in the second episode of the dinosaur documentary Dinosaur Planet. In Dinosaur Planet The genus was the main subject of the episode. A trio of Pyroraptor is first shown hunting near a clearing, with the pack made up of a young male named Pod and his sisters. After an earth-tremor, Pod briefly moves away from them in the search and finds a Rhabdodon carcass, and begins to feed. Before Pod can call in his sisters, a pair of Tarascosaurus appear and attempt to get their carcass back, only for Pod to call in his sisters. After a small standoff another tremor from the nearby volcano causes Pod and the male Tarascosaurus to lose their footing, knocking out the former briefly and incapacitating the latter. As Pod wakes up he and his sisters scare off the female and attempt to finish off the male, but a stampeding herd of Rhabdodon cause the raptors to abandon the carcass and the downed Tarascosaurus. The pack is forced to the beach, where the herd is calming down. But as all seems to have finally gone back to normal, a tsunami hits the beach, killing one of the sisters and forcing the rest of the pack out to sea on a log. While stranded, a Plesiosaur attacks the pair, killing Pod's remaining sister. Pod later awakens to an Ichthyornis attempting to scavenge him, before it realizes he's alive and flies off. After Pod once again succumbs to unconsciousness, he hits land. A flock of Ichthyornis and packs of Dwarf Dromaeosaurs and Allodaposuchus attempt to scavenge him, with the smaller raptors scaring off the Ichthyornis before he wakes up, managing to scare everything else away. Pod attempts to find these raptors, watching as they take down a dwarf Rhabdodon, and later meeting them face to face before they get scared of him and run off again. As Pod explores the island, he attempted to get a drink, before being accidentally run off by a pair of oblivious Magyarosaurus. Pod then comes across a pair of dueling dwarf Rhabdodon, with the defending male mortally wounding the challenger. After scaring off another pack of Allodapasuchus from the iguanodont they finished off, eats his fill and then sleeps on a nearby rock. When the crocodiles return Pod chases them off again before leaving the carcass to a pack of Dwarf Troodonts. Pod then attempts to call for any other Pyroraptor on the island. Mistaking his echo for others of his species, Pod continues calling, eventually drawing in a pack of dwafr troodonts. Pod runs down to meet the pack, and once they show signs of submission, he becomes a part of the pack. As he travels he comes upon some dwarf Tarascosaurus feeding on a Magyarosaurus. Pod decides to challenge them, and manages to kill the dominant male of the group, scaring the females away. With the carcass claimed, the troodonts feed alongside him after having fled from the larger abelisaurs. Pod one day was last seen going back to the beach, scaring some Ichthyornis and investigating the log that brought him to the island. Errors *It is incorrectly shown to be living 80 million years ago in the series, along with every other animal featured (except Ichthyornis and Tarascosaurus). *''Pyroraptor'' should've been more heavily feathered, and they should've also had arm fans and a tail fan. *During the scene were Pod and his sister were out at sea the puppet portraying the dinosaurs had their teeth showing but when it was switched back to a CGI portrayal their teeth were hidden by their lips. *Like many theropods in the show, Pyroraptor is shown to have downward facing hands instead of grasping ones. Trivia *Some people believe Pyroraptor is synonymous with Variraptor: another European late-cretaceous dromaeosaur which was discovered two years earlier. *While it's possible Pyroraptor was alive at the same time as the animals of Hateg Island were, it's unlikely they ever met. *The coloring used to distinguish the Pyroraptor genders are very similar to the color of modern day Cardinals. *Along side Velociraptor, ''the show gave ''Pyroraptor speculative "lips". Gallery Pod looking at herbivores.png Pod.jpg Pyroraptors and Ampelosaurus.png Pyroraptor pack.png Pod's sisters.png Unconscious Pod with Tarascosaur.png Pod checking on stampede.png Pyroraptor pack at night.png Pod's sisters at night.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Planet creatures Category:Creatures from Europe Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Small carnivores Category:Dromaeosaurs